psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Electrokinesis/@comment-68.80.138.87-20150202004417
Wow, Elle was right, this is weird. Sub abilities - telekeinesis? Try telepathic. My little sis has dis ability, power, skill... whatever you call it. She's had it all her life. And yeah she did 'blow up' the microwave, by accident. Never piss off an electric type near electronics. And truthfully it dis really scary sometimes because what dis normal for her's is not for us. Like the time Mom caught her playing with the plug. She was giggling like a idiot as somehow electricity was going from her hand to the plug and back again. I knows no one who can use the skill to hack or what not. However being able to know what the computer dis going to do next is something my little sis does know. Freaky. Gives her an edge in video games. But she has to be touching the electronic to know. This page reads of someone who has heard stories of psychics, believes they can become one and that anyone can too. Sounds superheroish. I like the idea but dis not realistic. I have met several psychics. Apparently they give off signals to each other, not even consciously. Though my sis I met a pryokentic, two electrokentic, a soul/spirit/ or psychokentic (the ones that can read minds and move things), a pair of hydrokentics, and an loon who could move air. Apparently there was also an earth one, an astral one, and a few others, but I didn't meet 'em. From what I gather, they were all born that way. But in recent years my sis's one friend started to develop some telekinesis. Sis says that exposure to the different energy that psychics give off for a long amount of time can have latent abilities surface. I figured I would pop in and give some insight. Yesterday's duo is pretty much correct about the cons. However it can be kinda fun. Sis never had to deal with it being afraid of the dark because if someone turned off the light, she would turn it back on. Not sure how. But I think it's emotion based. As for finding real psychics, odds are even if you find them you would most likely not know if they are real. Though I think the two from yesterday are from the way they talk, or they are science buffs or magic buffs. hard to tell. From getting to know my sister, I learned that control is hard for her and her friends. I mean her pyro friend was just holding her hand while she doodled artwork on her, and my sis got burnt by just the heat from her friend's hand. (her friend makes things burn when she gets too... 'passionate') Real psychics hide themselves due to all the fakes out there and the people telling them to do their skill for others to see. Talk about performance anxiety. People are expecting them to do something that dat isn't easy. Like doing a flip perfectly each time. Not possible. So I guess we will get amusing pages like dis. Another thing is, unless a psychic meets you in person they won't believe you that you are. Again apparently an energy. Really want to know how they do dat. Oh how to close dis? Good luck, And don't blow anything up.